YU-GI-OH! GX (other)anime-based shorts
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: I was bored and decided to do one-shots based from scenes from different anime and movies. I will do request about a pairing (specificly Yaoi) and a scene you wanted to go with that pairing


Hey guys! here is my GX oneshots based off of certain scenes from the anime I know and love! First ones gonna be a favorite of mine in the second Inuyasha movie. Also, this first ones taking place where the people are in the dark world that has day, night. trees. ect. Also, it means that its gonna be AU type of fanfics. Hope you all enjoy!

I'm also taking request of Favorite pairings and scenes to go along with the said pairing!

PLEASE **REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING

* * *

**YU-GI-OH! GX SHORT 1**

**Pairing: Destinyshipping (Aster-Edo/Sartorius(SP?)-Saiou)**

**Scene (2 actually) from: Inuyasha: The Castle Byond the Looking Glass**

I glanced between Saiou who was now bind to a cherry blossom tree and Nightshroud that's floating above the lake in front of us. Judai, Shou, Ryo, Fubuki, Asuka and Johan was off to the side. I was nervous and it was obvious and Nightshroud was loving every minute of it, I could tell just by looking at the smirk that was plastared on his face. I swollowed thickly and decided to actually do something.

"Let Saiou go Nightshroud!" I commanded and his smirk grew. I activated my duel disk and drew a card.

"Edo, run away!" Saiou stated but I wasn't listening.

"I summon Destiny Hero- Diamond Blader!" My monster appeared in front of me.

"Now Diamond Blader, Diamond Arrow!" I ordered and he threw a diamond that looked like an arrow. Nightshroud snorted and held up his hand, stopping the projectile in front of him. It rotated and it went straight towards us. What I didn't get was why would he tried to attack? My monster was blocking me-

That's when it hit me. He wasn't aiming for me, he was aiming at-

"SAIOU!"

I quickly turned and jumped on the roots and moved forward. I felt the damond arrow struck my back and I leaned as much as I could against the still bound Saiou. Saiou was staring down at me, his eyes were wide with horror.

"E-Edo...EDO!" My eyes became half lidded as I managed to smile weakly up at him.

"G-Good, I-I got in the way b-before it could struck you..." I mumbled.

"Edo damn it! Why didn't you listen for once?!" He stated. I let out a weak chuckle. "Heh...I wanted to save you since I couldn't when you were being controlled by the light of destruction...I'm glad I could..." My voice slowly faded as darkness filled my vision. I felt myself sliding away from Saiou and falling towards the ground. I could hear Saiou call my name over and over,but I didn't have the strength to actually respond and then, my world went black.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was bound to a pole, rope around me and my arms at my sides. I glanced and saw Nightshroud. He grinned once he saw me awake.

"Good, your awake and look, your friends are coming to your rescue." He chuckled. I glared at him and sure enough he was right. Saiou, who was leading the others, were glaring at Nightshroud. Nightshroud just grinned in response.

"Tell me Takuma Saiou, it has been a long time since you saw the light of desctuction hm?" he asked. Saiou glare only hardened. "There's still one piece of it inside of you. I am going to draw it out. Even if its just a small amount, it will fog up your mind and forget everyone, including little Edo-chan." I flinched at the suffix at the end. I look at Saiou and oh man if looks could kill.

Just as Saiou was about to summon a monster, Nightshroud threw his arm side ways and a gust slammed into my friends, sending them flying. Nightshroud laughed. "Pathetic."

Saiou got up with a grunt. Nightshroud lifted up his hand and started to do some weird mumbling and Saiou froze up.

Right before my eyes, his eyes went from purple to pure right and I felt my heart stop right then and there.

"No, Saiou! You need to fight it!" I shouted but it seemed that it had any effect. I started to struggle.

"Shou!" I shouted and he came running over. By now, Saiou had a white fluent aura around him. "Untie me." Shou did and I quickly ran over to Saiou and grabbed the front of his jacket, my head on his chest.

"Saiou!" I called but he was still not fighting. I glanced at his hands and saw claws now. I knew I had to do something so I decided to say the truth.

"I love you the way you are Saiou!" I shouted, clinging to him. I felt him froze up, taken aback at what I just confessed.

"Oh come on now Saiou, don't listen to him!" I heard Nightshroud say and started to mumble again and Saiou resumed thrashing I guess I could say. I grabbed my biceps, his claws going into my skin and I flinched. I looked up at him.

I slowly leaned up and, shutting my eyes tightly, pressed my lips to his and I felt him freeze up again. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to me, he retracted his claws and I felt him kissing back.

We slowly pulled away from each other, my eyes looking into his now purple eyes.

"Saiou, your alright now right?" I asked. He hugged my tighter in response.

"Baka." he stated. "I could have killed you." he grounded out.

"What?! No?!" I heard Nightshroud shouted. Judai stepped up. "Leave him to me alright?" Saiou nodded.

"I summon Elemental Hero- Neos!" Johan stepped in. "And I summon my Rainbow Dragon!" Johan followed.

"I fusion them to summon Elemental Hero- Rainbow Neos!" shouted both at the same time. Rainbow Neos attacked just as Nightshroud set out a monster and was obilerated from the blast.

* * *

yeah...first time at righting a Destiny fanfic. I suck I knows and so does the ending!


End file.
